Misdirected Anger
by R12Fizzy
Summary: "It isn't solely Caspian's fault!" "He should have stuck with the plan!" Susan sighed, and looked her brother straight in the eye. "Why don't you just admit it, Peter?" "Admit what?" "That the person who you're really upset with is me!" Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Misdirected Anger**

Susan walked into the room of the How where the Stone Table sat. Peter had looked up when he had heard her footsteps echoing down the hall.

"What is it, Su?" he asked in a very agitated tone.

"Peter, why were you so hard on Caspian?" replied Susan.

"It was his fault."

"That is not true! What's wrong with you? Just because you've won practically every battle that you've ever fought, that doesn't mean that you had nothing to do with the fact that we lost! You could have called a retreat after we left Miraz's room, but you wouldn't!

"And furthermore, just because an idea isn't yours, that doesn't qualify it as a bad idea!"

"So you're saying that you and Caspian are geniuses, and I'm an idiot."

"No, I'm not! I'm just trying to say that it isn't solely Caspian's fault!"

"He should have stuck with the plan! Instead of going to open the gate, he went to get his professor-"

"Who is the reason that Caspian's even alive!" Susan angrily interrupted.

"Oh, and that makes it so much better! He went to Miraz's room! He didn't go to open that gate! So, are you going to tell me now that he was so chivalrous, while meanwhile we have HAL OF OUR ARMY DEAD!" he yelled.

Susan sighed, and looked her brother straight in the eye. "Why don't you just admit it, Peter?"

"Admit what?"

"That the person who you're really upset with is me."

"You?"

"Yes, me, and I don't understand why!"

"You supported Caspian's idea about staying here."

"Well that didn't matter much, because we did what you wanted! I know that's not the issue. What is?"

"Since you're so smart, why don't you just-"

"What has happened to you, Peter?" Susan exclaimed. "You're not the same person anymore. What happened to my fun-loving, kind older brother? What happened to Peter the Magnificent, the natural born leader and role model?"

"See, I'm the leader! That's how it always was. When Narnia was in trouble, I led the armies! Do you think that it's easy to come back to my kingdom, find everything changed, and find out that if I had stayed we wouldn't be over-run with Telemarines! To come back and find out that Narnia has got themselves a new leader, who makes my authority look trivial next to his, and then have you falling in love with him in top of everything else!"

"I never said that I was in love with him."

"You haven't even said that you like him, but I've got eyes."

"So, let me get this straight. You're mad at me, because I like Caspian?"

"Susan now's really not the time to understate how you feel."

"Considering the mood that you're in right now, I don't think that I dare be honest, because if I say anything more than like, you'll kill me."

"No, I won't. I just want to know how you feel about him, so that I can prepare myself!"

"You don't need to prepare yourself."

"You're falling in love, and you're my sister. Don't you remember how I chased off all of your suitors in the Golden Age? I—good grief, Susan! Couldn't you have fallen in love with someone else?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Love doesn't work that way, Pete. Look, I realize that Caspian is not your favourite person in the world, and I can respect that, but I want you to respect him, too! I'm not saying that you should treat him that same way that you treat Ed or even your own friends. Just treat him with civility, that's all I ask. Please?"

Peter sat down, and pondered what she had just said.

"Remember Pete, Caspian came to the Narnians to be their leader, knowing what they all thought of the Telemarines. He'll never be able to prove himself to the Narnians if you never let him lead. You had fourteen extra years to be a leader. Letting Caspian lead won't make anyone doubt your ability," added Susan, causing Peter to go into even deeper thought.

The events from the night before played out in his mind. Getting into the castle, breaking into Caspian's professor's study, Susan and himself going into the nursery by mistake, and then finding Caspian in his uncle's room holding a sword up to Miraz's throat. The flee to the courtyard, a hasty attempt to open the gate, and then, the bloody work.

The truth of the matter was that he blamed himself for the death of so many of the Narnians. It just seemed so much easier for Peter to blame someone else. To him, it almost felt as if he did, that would bring back all of those Narnians who fought so valiantly 'til their death.

"I'll bet that you wouldn't have just spent all of that time defending Caspian, if you didn't love him." he finally said.

Susan sighed in exasperation. "Is that all you took from what I've just said?"

"No, I was simply stating a fact."

"Then, my dear brother, will you please be civil to Caspian?"

"Well, if you had said, 'my dear, wonderful brother', I might be more inclined."

"Peter, just answer the question!"

"Fine, don't get so hot about it! Yes, I will be civil to him."

"Thank you," said Susan, and she turned to go.

"But only because you love him."

Susan whirled around, and shook her head. "Why, Peter Pevensie! You-you-if you dare tell anyone that that's the reason that you're actually treating him like a human being, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll think of something, but don't worry. It will be something that you'll never forget!"

Suddenly, right out of the blue, Susan hugged her brother.

"Um, Su, I don't really see the threatening part of a hug."

Susan stepped away from him, and said, "Do you realize that you could have been killed? Do you realize that you could not be here right now? Peter, life is short enough as it is, even with our extra fourteen years. Don't make your own regrets. There are thousands of people worse than Caspian. Will it really hurt you to be kind?"

"I agreed to be civil. I never said that I would be kind to him."

"Is it really that much of a stretch?"

"I'll go halfway between civil and kind for now, and see where I get from there."

"Thank you."

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Why do I find it so hard to say no to you?"

Susan shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just glad that you do, because it makes my life a lot easier! If it was Edmund I was trying to convince, I wouldn't even have him slightly convinced, yet.

"I'd better go and find Lucy."

"Why?"

"I doubt that anyone's told her what happened, yet."

Susan left to go and find Lucy. Peter also left and practically ran into Caspian in the hallway.

"Did you put Su up to it?" Peter asked.

"Put her up to what?" Caspian replied.

"Coming to talk to me just now?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." Peter continued walking down the hall, leaving Caspian, who was very confused. Why had Peter asked if he had put Susan up to something, and furthermore, why had he just been so…civil? Caspian started off to find Susan. Maybe she could explain this all to him.

_**What do you think? Please review! They mean so much to me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Caspian found Edmund in the hall, and asked him if he knew where Susan was.

"Well," he started, "When I saw her about thirty seconds ago, she was going to go find Lucy, because no one has told her what happened during the castle raid yet."

"Do you know where Lucy is?" Caspian asked.

"With Trumpkin, I guess."

"Where's Trumpkin?"

"Good grief, Caspian! What do I look like, a radar machine? How would I know? If you're so eager to find them, why don't you just LOOK?"

"Good idea, Edmund."

Edmund smirked. "Well, it's been known to work. I know I'm a genius!"

"I'm not sure if I'd go quite that far," muttered Caspian.

"Hey, watch it! Though I may be 1300 years older than you, I have excellent hearing. Remember, I am still technically your king."

Mockingly, Caspian bowed. "One thousand apologies, oh great one."

"Now that's more like it," smiled Edmund as he headed down the hall. Caspian started walking, hoping that he'd find someone who knew where Susan was.

A few minutes later, Caspian heard Edmund say, "What is it with you people that you always have to come to me to find out where other people are? What do I look like, your personal radar system?"

Then, he heard Susan say, "I'm still your big sister, and you still have to treat me with some form of respect, no matter how much you hate it."

"You don't always treat Peter with respect," Edmund whined.

"And just because I do that, that doesn't make it right! Will you just tell me if you've seen Caspian," sighed Susan.

"Will you say please?"

"Fine, will you please tell me if you've seen Caspian?"

"Let me think. Is he tall, dark hair, and you think is the most handsome guy in the entire world?"

"Everyone's a comedian. First Peter, then Lucy, now you, what is Narnia coming to?"

"Oh, what did Lucy say about it?"

Susan sighed, turned around to leave, and ran right into Caspian.

"Oh, Susan," started Edmund, "I found him!"

"I'm sorry," said Susan, as she took a step back.

"No problem," Caspian replied

They all stood in silence for a minute or two. Noticing the way Caspian was looking at his older sister, Edmund asked, "So can I be the best man?"

"What?" asked Caspian.

"Can I be the best man at your wedding? Please? I love weddings, well, not really. But, I promise that I will behave even better than Lucy does! So, what do you say?"

"How'd you like to be demoted to prince?" hissed Susan.

"Can you do that?"

"Uh, yes!"

"Really? Caspian, is that true?"

"Um, n-yes! Yes, it is true," he answered.

"I don't believe you. I'll go ask Pete. Do you know where he is?"

"What were you just saying about not being a radar?" asked Caspian.

"All right, but if I get lost, and I miss something really big, like Miraz comes and surrenders, or Trumpkin suddenly becomes the best swordsman in all of Narnia, or you two kiss, I'll hold you responsible!"

"Will you go," cried Susan.

"Look, I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh, you should feel blessed to have a brother like me!"

"Or cursed," Caspian whispered to Susan, who burst out laughing.

"I heard that!" Edmund said.

"What did I say," Caspian asked.

"You said…you said…oh, for the love of Aslan-"

"Edmund Pevensie! You watch your language," exclaimed Susan. "How many times do Peter and I have to tell you to stop before we get the message across?"

"Obviously a few more times," said Caspian.

"Man, you two aren't any fun! I'm going to go find someone who appreciates me!" And with that said, Edmund stormed off down the hall.

"Were you looking for me?" asked Caspian.

"Yes. If Peter asks you if you sent me to talk to him, you didn't. I went to see him on my own."

"Well, he has already asked me, and I have already said no. What were you talking about, anyway?"

Susan sighed, "Just sibling stuff. It's not important."

"Are you sure? Peter seemed like it was."

"It wasn't anything that will change world history…I think."

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Caspian simply said, "Sure." Then, he added, "Are you all right? Did you get hurt at all last night?"

Susan smiled at him. "I'm fine. How's your arm?"

"Nothing that won't heal over time," he answered.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what your uncle did to your father, last night. No one should ever have to listen to that. I'm sure that wound will take a lot longer to heal than the physical one."

"I had wondered about it every now and then, but I never thought that it could possibly be true. How could you kill your own brother?"

Caspian sat down on the floor, leaned against the wall, and buried his face in his hands. Susan sat down beside him, and gently laid a hand on his arm.

"That's evil, Caspian. Evil has no conscience. Somehow, people are able to convince themselves that they are doing the right thing. And, your uncle was jealous of your father. Not only was he king, but he was loved, and cherished by everyone. Your uncle probably hated that. When you mix evil, jealousy, and hatred, the results are always terrible.

"You are lucky that your uncle let you live as long as you did. Where would Narnia be now if you hadn't escaped?"

Caspian stood up. "Why didn't my uncle kill me, and let my father live, instead? He would have been next in line for the throne, that way. He wouldn't have had to kill two people to get what he wanted! Why didn't he let my father live? WHY DIDN'T HE KILL ME!"

"Caspian!" exclaimed Susan, standing up. "How can you say that? That's awful! Why do you think Aslan let you live? Why do you think he sent Dr. Cornelius to save you?"

"I don't know, because I don't see what good it's done!"

"Aslan wanted you to lead these people! Caspian, I can't answer why Miraz didn't kill you and not you father, but I do know that because he didn't, Narnia will be safe!"

"How?" asked Caspian.

Susan opened her mouth to answer, when one of the fauns came down the hall. The faun nodded respectfully, and continued down the hall. When he was out of earshot, Susan answered.

"If Miraz had killed you, then outlived your father, who would there be to stop him from all of the evil that he is doing? The Narnians? They couldn't do it by themselves!"

"They would have had you."

Susan sighed in exasperation. "Is that all you can say? Need I remind you that your professor, who wouldn't be here if you had been killed, had my horn? How would the Narnians have gotten it to call for us?"

"Right, sorry."

"Caspian, you are so important to this army."

"Not in the archery section," he teased, referring to their earlier competition. "I still say that it was an acorn."

Susan smiled. "Well, it was a pinecone."

While Caspian was smiling back at Susan, he began to wonder if he was in love with her. He had never been in love before, but Dr. Cornelius had once told him that you'll just know when you're in love. At the time, Caspian had been frustrated. _What kind of an answer is that? _he had thought. Now, he was beginning to think that he understood.

Susan, noticing that he was staring at her said, "Well, I-I have some things to do. I'll see you later."

Caspian watched her as she headed down the hall, thinking. Suddenly, Peter came up to him, followed his gaze, and said, "Caspian, if you plan to do anything with her, you'd better be really careful. I haven't fought as many wars as I have in my time without learning how to use a sword."

Caspian rolled his eyes, and nodded. As if he would ever do anything to Susan that would require Peter stabbing him with a sword.

"I'm serious," exclaimed Peter.

"I know," answered Caspian.

"Good."

_**What do you think? Should I continue? Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my reviewers, story followers, story favouriters, and all of you guys who just read, thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing **except for the ERS**(continue to find out what that is!)

So, without further ado…..

**Chapter Three**

"Okay troops, here's the plan," started Peter.

"Um…since when do three people make up a troop?" asked Lucy, looking at Peter and Edmund.

"Ya," agreed Edmund, "I doubt that the three of us could fight off the entire Telemarine army!"

"Well, we're not fighting the entire Telemarine Army, and you two need to help me now before Caspian becomes our brother-in-law!" exclaimed Peter.

"Caspian and Susan are getting married? Awesome," smiled Lucy. "I wonder why they didn't tell me."

"No, they are _NOT_ getting married, at least not if I have anything to do with it! Come on, will you help or not?" asked Peter.

"What would we have to do, exactly," asked Edmund.

"Just make sure that they are never alone together."

"Oh, goody! I was under the impression that we were doing something hard!"

"Pete, it has been decades in England since people thought you had to be chaperoned when you went out together. Yes, Narnia may be a little behind the times, but they are definitely beyond _that_! Stop being so overprotective!" rebuked Lucy.

"I don't care. She's my little sister. It's my job to be overprotective. Besides, it's not too much to ask!" said Peter.

"This just gets worse every time I talk to you! I have never known someone to be so paranoid over two people who like each other! So, they can't be alone together? Well, what if we attack the Telemarines, and then Susan gets captured. When we go looking for her, would one of us have to go with Caspian in case he finds her and they might actually talk to each other! Oh, that would be bad, oh, that would be very bad! Come on Peter, I think that it's more important that we worry about '_The Attack of the Telemarines' _than '_The Attack of Prince Caspian!_'" exclaimed Edmund.

"Ha ha, that's hilarious. You know Eddy you could have a future as an author. That would make a great book," laughed Lucy.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ed! Edmund or Ed! It drives me crazy when people call me Eddy," he yelled.

"That's probably why she does it," muttered Trumpkin as he walked by.

"Look, will you help me, or not? I mean, she's _your_ sister too!" reasoned Peter.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you? Fine, what's in it for me?" asked Edmund.

"You…..okay, you don't get anything, but you shouldn't do things just because of the rewards!"

"I know, but I have to give up some of my freedom for this, so I would like to have some kind of benefit!"

"I don't think that I want to do it," sighed Lucy. "I think that Caspian would be a fun brother-in-law."

"Lucy, come on!" shouted Peter.

"Fine, I'll do it," she grumbled. Then, on a second thought, she added, "But only if Edmund does it too! Otherwise, you're on your own, Mr. High King."

"I'll do it," sighed Edmund.

"Good," smiled Peter. "Who'll go first? Lu? Ed?"

"Well, since Lucy volunteered first, and practically volunteered me in the process, I feel it only fair from the bottom of my heart that she go first."

Angrily, Lucy relented. "Fine, but guess who's taking on the next shift, and it's not George Bailey!"

"Oh, is it Bert the cop? I've always wanted to be Bert the cop!" smiled Edmund.

"Just promise me that you'll calm Peter down by the time my turn comes!"

"Don't you worry, I'm not just another pretty face."

Lucy laughed, then asked, "Where are Susan and Caspian?"

"ERS says go down the hall, take the first right, then the second left, and they should be somewhere around there."

"What is the ERS?"

"Edmund's Radar System, what else?"

"Thanks ERS," smiled Lucy as she left.

After taking the first right, then the second left, Lucy heard Caspian and Susan's voices echoing down the hall. Quietly, she followed their voices. She hid in a small alcove and listened carefully as she heard Caspian say…she sighed in a disappointment as she discovered that they were only talking about Dr. Cornelius.

"Great," thought Lucy, "Just great. So I spend time following these two talking about Dr. Cornelius when I could be practicing with my dagger. Well, this will be one fine waste of an afternoon! It's not even as if they're talking about eloping! Boy, would I ever love to see the look on Pete's face if I told him that they were talking about that! Oh well, I guess that Peter's just being paranoid like Edmund said."

Eventually, Susan and Caspian were far enough away from Lucy that she was having trouble hearing their conversation. She slipped out of the alcove, and as quietly as a mouse followed them. Suddenly, Lucy tripped over a rock, and fell face first onto the hard ground. Susan and Caspian whirled around. Lucy lifted up her head.

"Uh…hi," she said.

"Did Peter send you?" asked Susan.

"What makes you think that Peter would have the gall to have me follow you around so that…oh what the heck. Ya, he did, but Edmund volunteered me to go first so you could blame him, too."

Susan walked over to where Lucy lay, and helped her up.

"Where is Peter?"

"You could try the ERS, but for all I know, he could be back in England."

"Well, that would just figure that he would leave us in the lurch like this with the Telemarines probably on their way here to attack."

"What's the ERS?" asked Caspian.

"Oh, everyone keeps asking Edmund where people are, and nine times out of ten he knows, so he has decided the he has his own radar system. ERS stands for Eddy's Radar System. Fairly clever if you ask me," answered Lucy.

"If I know Ed, he probably didn't say Eddy's," said Susan.

"Well, no, he didn't. I just like calling him that, even though he doesn't like it."

"And that's probably why you do it, right?" smiled Caspian.

"You know," started Lucy, "Trumpkin said the exact same thing. Maybe…possibly…yes, that is why I do it. But, I do think that Eddy is a very nice name."

"I'm going to go find Peter," Susan sighed as she angrily headed down the hall.

"Tell him it was just an accident and that I was doing my job!" called Lucy.

"What did he bribe you with to do it?" Caspian asked.

"To follow you nothing, I just made it so that I would only do it if Ed would. Honestly, I didn't want to do it, but Peter was very adamant about it, and I felt that I should. Don't take it personally, though. This is Peter after fourteen years of suitors for Su during the Golden Age. You should have seen him when the first one came! Oh boy! I miss those days! I feel kind of sorry for the guys thought, because aside from Prince Rabadash, they weren't half bad. Oh well, like I said, don't take it personally. Pete should get over it sometime. I can't really do anything to speed it up, though, so don't ask."

"Thanks anyway, Lucy."

"All I ask is that if Pete does talk to you PLEASEtell him that I was doing my job! Susan looked as if she was about ready to kill him, so I doubt that she'll remember."

"If he does, then I'll remember."

"Thanks Caspian you're one of the good ones."

"I don't think Peter thinks so."

"Eh, who cares what Peter thinks? I mean, he's a great ruler and battle stratagizer, but a lousy sport when it comes to Su's love life. Mine too, come to think of it. But Ed and I think that you're all right, and Su definitely does, so Pete's out-numbered three to one! Ed and I will get through to him...that is if there's anything left to get through to after Su's done with him. Hmm….do you think that Ed and I should present the problem to him professionally, or just flat out threaten him?"

"I can tell that you are going to enjoy this."

"Oh ya, it's tons of fun! It's the only time when I get to raise my voice at Peter. He's the oldest, and I'm the youngest, so I'm not often given the opportunity."

Suddenly, Edmund came bounding up to them.

"Way to go Lu, I think that we may be off the hook now that Su's found out! Oh boy was she ever mad! Yahoo!" smiled Edmund.

"And you take great joy in this too, Edmund," asked Caspian.

"You bet. Lucy, should we flat out tell Peter to throw his stupid ideas about being chaperoned out the window, or be kind, and _then_ tell him to throw his stupid ideas about being chaperoned out the window."

"You two think alike."

"Yep, Mum used to wonder if we were twins!"

"It might be better if you did the second option," commented Caspian.

"Ya, I think that he's right," Lucy agreed.

"I guess. It would be fun to do it the other way, though. Of course, I do want to continue living," laughed Edmund.

_Meanwhile…._

"Peter, this is insane! I can take care of myself!" exclaimed Susan. "I thought that we went through this during the Golden Age."

"Look, there is no harm in wanting you and Caspian to be chaperoned!" reasoned Peter.

"It's not as though we're courting, Peter."

"Yes you are! It's just not…shall I say official yet. Not to mention the fact that I'm not that crazy about him."

"We think that he's fine," said Lucy as she entered the room with Edmund and Caspian.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Caspian.

Peter nodded, and followed Caspian out into the hall.

"Look Peter, I know that I am not your favourite person in the world, but I do genuinely like Susan, and my intentions towards her are nothing but honourable."

"Caspian, don't think that I haven't heard that one before."

"Maybe you just haven't heard it from someone who's meant it. Peter, I want to be able to spend time with Susan without someone else following us everywhere we go."

"My ideas may seem a little old fashioned to you, and Susan, and Lucy, and Edmund, but they are to protect Su!"

"What do you think I would do to her? I have told you that I only have the most honourable intentions towards her. Would you please reconsider? Please? I don't want for Susan and I to have to meet in secret so that we don't have to have a monitored conversation."

"If your intentions are so honourable, what would you have to say that couldn't be heard?"

Caspian sighed. "That's not the point. It just is very frustrating-to say the least-to have someone following us around. There is nothing I would say to Susan that couldn't be overheard. Will you please just let us spend some time alone together?"

Peter started thinking very very VERY hard. After a few minutes, he turned towards Caspian and said…

**Please review and tell me what you think and/or what you think Peter's decision should be. Thanks for reading! (By the way, the above in NOT what Peter said. ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Wow! I've hit 15 reviews! I'm so excited! Thank you all so much! Let's see if we can reach at least 20 before I post another chapter, shall we? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope that you like it. By the way, Annalia (you will understand once you read this chapter) is ****mine****, and I am her creator. All of the other characters belong to the genius that was C.S. Lewis. So, with nothing further ado…**

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 4**

_Peter started thinking very very VERY hard. After a few minutes, he turned towards Caspian and said… _

"You know what, Caspian, fine."

Caspian's eyes just about bugged out of his head. "Yes! Why?"

Sighing, Peter rolled his eyes. "Would you rather me say no?"

"No! No no no!"

"I figured that. Look, I know that even if I say I want you to stay away from her, Su'll just sneak out to see you anyway, and that's the last thing that I want, so, fine."

"YAHOO!" came a voice.

Both men turned to find Susan, trying to hide behind a large rock, and Edmund, with his hand over her mouth.

"Susan, Edmund," started Peter. "What are you doing?"

"Well we're not fighting the Calormens!" exclaimed Edmund.

When Peter clenched his fists, Edmund quickly added, "Oh, The ERS detects a problem here! In fact, I should be going! Good luck, Susie!"

"DON'T CALL ME SUSIE!" yelled Susan, as Edmund scurried away.

"Peter, I owe you a HUGE apology!" cried Susan.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I was planning on pulling a little mutiny because I thought that you wouldn't say yes."

"And exactly how would you have pulled mutiny?"

"Look Pete, Ed was the brains here, it was all his idea!"

"I can tell that. Only Edmund would be stupid enough to hide behind nothing and forget to tell you to be quiet."

"Watch it. Okay, I have a question for you. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say yes? I mean, it's no secret that you practically threw all of those suitors out during the Golden Age, and that you don't exactly like Caspian."

"I resent that," muttered Caspian.

Susan nodded, and then continued, "So, I just want to know why you said yes."

Staring at his feet, Peter answered, "Because I know how it feels to be forced to be away from someone you love."

Susan and Caspian gaped at him.

"Uh…what do you mean?" asked Caspian.

"Well…during the Golden Age, there was this girl, and well…do we have to get into this now?" exclaimed Peter.

"Yes!" cried Susan. "Since when did you fall in love during the Golden Age? And why didn't you tell me, your own sister!"

"Susan, I realize that this may come as a complete and total shock to you, but you don't know everything about my life!"

"Should I be insulted?"

"Sure, I don't care!"

"Pete, please tell me! I tell you everything!"

"Not everything. Remember that time when you went to Calormen and you didn't tell me about Rabadash? That didn't go over well, because there ended up being a war!"

"Gee Pete stop trying to make me feel so good about myself! Look, I didn't know that he was such an idiot! How was I supposed to know? It's not exactly like he had a neon sign flashing above his head, reading, 'DANGER, IDIOT ZONE!'"

"That sounded like something Edmund would say!"

"Wow, thanks Pete! Man, you know you're complimented when…"

"Am I the only one who feels lost in the conversation?" asked Caspian.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not a part of our family and that you don't understand," apologized Susan. "But you're not alone, Mum feels like that all the time. Sometimes I do too, come to think of it. Now will you please tell me who was fortunate enough to steal the heart of the high king, Peter?"

"You know Peter, there's no record of you having an attachment to any girl," added Caspian. "And I've read every book about the Golden Age cover-to-cover too many times to count."

"Well, at least I know that there are a few details about my life that Narnians can't just open a book and find out about," muttered Peter.

"Not for long, Peter. I've always wanted to be an author!" smiled Susan.

"Over my dead body," replied Peter.

Ignoring his comment, Susan continued, "And I will need some material, because I thought that it would be a love story, so 'fess up, brother dear."

Knowing that he wouldn't get Susan off of his back now, Peter relented. "Fine, but do you have to stay, Caspian?"

"What did you do that you don't want me to know about," Caspian smirked.

Peter buried his face in his hands. "No, I mean…fine, stay if you want, I don't care. All right, once there was a girl. I fell in love. Then we fell through the wardrobe. I never saw her again. The End."

"Like you really thought that I'd be satisfied with that?" asked Susan.

"I suppose not, fine. Do you remember that duchess from Galma?"

"WHAT?" yelled Susan. "YOU MEAN THAT _SHE _WAS THE ONE! I KNEW IT! AND YOU TOLD ME THAT I WAS WRONG! YOU LIAR!"

"Thanks for that, Susan. If I'm not deaf, I think that I might be able to continue. Okay, so I told you that she was just my friend, big deal! I thought that she was in love with Ed."

"Well, I told you that she wasn't, and that she only thought of him as a brother, but would you listen to me…NO!"

"Do you think that I don't regret not listening to you enough already without you going at me about it! Yeah, so I didn't listen to you. In my defense, I did actually work up the courage to tell her how I felt and, once again, Susan was right, she did love me back. And the day before we were going to announce our engagement, we fell out of the wardrobe."

"Well that's too bad, I…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ENGAGED! ENGAGED! _**ENGAGED! **_WHY AM I NEVER TOLD ABOUT THESE THINGS?!"

Edmund suddenly came out of nowhere, laughing. "You wonder why? You yell a lot, Su!"

Glaring at him, Susan said, "Why aren't you upset, too?"

"I already knew."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Enough with the yelling, Su. And I've said too much already! I'll see you later!"

Edmund tried to run away, but Susan grabbed him by the collar, and asked, "For how long?"

"Oh…not too long…only 1300 years."

Looking up at Peter, Susan asked, "You told Ed before you told me? And notice that I didn't yell this time?"

Edmund wriggled free of Susan's grasp, and ran away as fast as he could, shouting, "I'M INNOCENT! I'M INNOCENT!"

"I'll go and make sure that he doesn't cause any damage to the How," said Caspian, as he followed Edmund.

Susan and Peter stood in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Susan said, "Peter, I'm sorry if I overacted a little bit."

"If?" he smirked.

"All right, I'm sorry that I overreacted. I just can't believe that you wouldn't tell me something so important! So this is why you're not exactly thrilled about me liking Caspian. I think that I get it now. Once again, this is some misdirected anger."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still angry that you were forced to be separated from…what was her name again?"

"Annalia," Peter answered.

"Right, Annalia. Anyway, you're still angry, and you're taking it out on me, because I'm in love, and happy. And, like you said earlier, I know that you're also trying to save me heartbreak. But the thing is I know that we won't be staying in Narnia, I know that very well. I also know that there is a very high chance that the next time we come back, the people that we love won't be here anymore. But you had no idea with Annalia. You had no warning, and you weren't prepared. I'm sure that it's hard."

For the first time in her life, Susan thought that she saw tears forming in Peter's eyes.

"It is," he answered.

"What was it that you loved about Annalia the most," Susan asked.

Peter took his time explaining how much he loved Annalia. How he had loved her not only for her looks, but for who she was as a person. And surprising himself, Peter found that it wasn't as painful as he had initially thought it would be to talk about her.

Suddenly, Trumpkin ran into the room, and exclaimed, "It's Nikabrik! He's trying to turn your prince to the White Witch's side! Hurry, if you still want to save Narnia!"

Peter drew his sword and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Susan alone in the room. What did Trumpkin mean? Was Caspian really about to give in to evil? She chased after Peter, wondering what was going on.

**Dun dun dun! Well, what do you think? Please hit the little button on the bottom of your screen and tell me! I live for your reviews! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**R12Fizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! 21…WOW! I'll try to post new chapters more often do to the request of one of my highly esteemed reviewers! This chapter was a fun one to write, and I really enjoyed it. I hope that you like it too, and you probably can already guess what I'm going to say next, but I'll say it anyway. Please review! Let's try to reach at least 25 reviews before I post the next chapter. Maybe 30, if we're trying to be really ambitious! One more thing, anything that's bolded in the dialogue is taken directly from the film **_**Prince Caspian. **_**Happy reading!**

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 5**

Peter ran into the room of the How where the stone Table stood, finding Caspian standing in front of the White Witch. She was "trapped" in a huge block of ice, and was reaching out to Caspian, whose hand was cut and bleeding. A hag and a werewolf stood watching with Nikabrik, smug looks covering their faces. What was going on?

Quickly, he bolted towards the Telemarine prince, pushing Caspian out of the circle he had been standing in.

**"Get away from him!" **Peter cried.

**"Peter, dear," **replied the Witch, sickeningly sweet. **"I've missed you. Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."**

Peter looked down, and realized that he was standing in the circle. Slowly, he started to lower his sword, not noticing the fight that had erupted around him. Suddenly, the sickening crack of ice echoed around the room, and the ice block collapsed to the ground. When Peter looked up to see what had happened, he saw Edmund standing behind the area where the witch had been, holding a sword.

"**I know," **Edmund sighed, looking at his older brother. **"You had it sorted."**

Caspian stood up and walked next to Peter, as if he was about to say something, when both men noticed Susan standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe this," she said. "How are you supposed to save Narnia, when you nearly give in to the enemy?"

She angrily stormed out of the room, letting her words sting Caspian and Peter.

"What were you thinking?" yelled Peter.

"All I wanted was to help," replied Caspian.

"Haven't you and your people already done enough of that? Is it not enough that because of your people we have Miraz, but we also nearly have the White Witch again, too?"

"It is not my fault that my uncle is such a tyrant! And how dare you yell at me about freeing the Witch, when you were considering it yourself," shouted Caspian.

"I only want what's best for Narnia!" reasoned Peter.

"And you think that I don't, Peter? This wasn't what I wanted! I just want to have Miraz put to justice for what he has done!"

"So you are putting all of the Narnians in danger because of your family issues?"

"That's not why we're fighting my uncle, and you know it! And how is this my fault? If you hadn't abandoned Narnia, the Telemarines never would have invaded."

"How dare you! Leaving Narnia was no choice of ours!"

"Honestly, I don't believe you men!" cried Susan, coming back into the room. "Narnia is in danger, and all you two can do is argue? We all have a common enemy, and if we don't work together, Miraz WILL triumph! And furthermore, look at it. No, you morons, not at me, OVER THERE! Look at what the Witch was covering!"

"The carving of Aslan," whispered Peter, suddenly understanding.

"YES, it's Aslan! We are all fighting for Aslan! So, the next time either of you even consider agreeing to anyone who offers you revenge, just think about who they're trying to eliminate, who they're trying to hide, and who they're trying to be!" explained Susan.

"You're right," admitted Caspian.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to catch onto that fact. OF COURSE I'm right! I hope that if either of you learn anything from this war, it's that women are always right!"

"And that men are always wrong?" asked Peter.

"I never said that. Although I can certainly think of a few examples when that was true, but…"

"Spare us," cried Caspian.

"On one condition," started Susan.

"I refuse to play dolls!" yelled Peter.

Caspian looked at Peter as if he had eight heads. "Dolls?"

"Peter that was when I was FIVE!" exclaimed Susan. "No, I want you two to agree to a truce, at the very least! Even a cease fire would be nice!"

Lucy ran into the room, and asked, "Susan, do you know where Edmund is?"

"Can't you just listen for his melodious voice?" answered Caspian.

"That's the problem! I can't hear him! I really am worried! Edmund is NEVER quiet! Never! I'm really scared! What if the Telemarines captured him?"

"You can stop jumping to the worst case scenario, because here's the hero now!" smiled Edmund, as he stepped out from behind one of the columns. "Boy Peter, Caspian, you two are the best at arguing! Second to only Susan, of course, but still…WOW!"

"Edmund, how'd you like me to send you to Calormen?" hissed Susan.

"Phaw…and Aslan calls her the GENTLE queen! Ha ha! She's about as gentle as a mule! Gentle! Have you ever seen my sister with a bow? Gentle? What in the name of…"

"Will you shut your big mouth before I kick you to Calormen?" yelled Susan.

"See what I mean by gentle?" asked Edmund.

"Uh…why did Aslan have to curse me with that title! Out of all of the things he could have called me…"

"One of which could have been 'late for dinner,'" added Edmund.

Susan glared at him before continuing. "Why couldn't he have called me something that means fighter, or brave?"

"I got brave," said Lucy.

"No, you're valiant!" corrected Edmund.

Caspian sighed, "It's the same thing."

"Oh…right. I knew that."

"I'm sure you did," muttered Susan.

Suddenly, Dr. Cornelius came into the room, and said, "Excuse me, your majesties. I was wondering if I could have a word with Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Prince Caspian."

The three nodded, and followed the professor out of the room.

"What did we do wrong this time?" asked Edmund. "Is it because I told Trumpkin that he was a no-good-cheating-shrimp? Because I agree that I shouldn't have said it, but…"

"You called Trumpkin a what?" asked Susan.

"Is it possible to get athlete's tongue, Caspian? Because I just keep sticking my foot in my big mouth!"

Peter sighed, and sat down on the stairs leading up to the Stone Table, gazing at the stone carving of Aslan. How could he have been so stupid as to have nearly given in to somebody who had taken such an amazing animal from the Narnians the first time? Lucy had been right when they had been debating attacking the Telemarine Castle. He had forgotten who had really defeated the White Witch. And, Susan was right, too. The Witch had tried to eliminate and hide Aslan. Well, she was the one who got her comeuppance when Aslan came bounding onto the battlefield that day at Beruna.

Peter then started thinking about when Lucy "thought" that she saw Aslan. Why would Aslan have only shown himself to her? Why wouldn't he have been there when they looked for him? Didn't he love them all, not just Lucy?

Lucy quietly walked over to where her big brother was sitting, and plopped down on the hard rock next to him.

**"You're lucky you know," **he started.

** "What do you mean," **asked Lucy, quite confused.

**"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some kind of proof."**

_"Proof," _thought Peter. _"That's all that I needed. I just needed to see him, even once. 'Seeing is believing' may be a little stupid, but seeing helps me with my faith in Aslan."_

**"Maybe we're the ones that need to prove ourselves to him," **suggested Lucy.

Peter smiled. Yep, that was Lucy. Make such a deep and theological statement, and act as though she had just commented on the weather.

The sound of footsteps echoed around them as Edmund walked towards them.

**"Pete," **he began, **"You'd better come quickly."**

Lucy and Peter got up, and followed Edmund out onto the ledge, overlooking the field surrounding the How. Legions upon legions of Telemarines stormed towards the How, showing off their fancy weapons. Peter looked at Caspian, who glanced back at him. All of their quarrels seemed insignificant compared to this.

"The fate of Narnia is in your hands," whispered Caspian.

"No," replied Peter. "It's in OUR hands."

**I love cliff hangers…don't you? So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review!**

**R12Fizzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! 30 reviews! One word comes to my mind…WOW, WOW, WOW! (Okay, so that was three words, but you get it!) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, life's been pretty busy. I'll try to post another chapter by the end of the week to make it up to you.**** I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make the author happy, and make them want to do nice things for their loyal readers (hint, hint). One more quick thing before I let you read, anything in the dialogue that is bolded is taken directly from the film **_**Prince Caspian**_**, and the characters unfortunately do not belong to me, but to the complete and total genius of C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 6**

** "Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl out into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" **asked Trumpkin.

They all stood in the room where the stone table was, having been gathered there by Peter so that he could tell them what his next course of action would be. Apart from Trumpkin, everyone else seemed fine with the idea of letting Lucy go after Aslan.

**"It's our only chance," **answered Peter, starting to get annoyed that people were doubting his capability to make a decision.

"I'd have though that you would have more sense than that, but after that fools mission at the castle, I don't know."

"That was uncalled for, Trumpkin," defended Susan. "And Lucy will be fine."

"Yeah, and how would you feel going out into the woods by yourself?"

**"She won't be alone."**

** "Haven't enough of us died already?"** exclaimed Trumpkin, earning himself a slight shove from Susan.

"Trumpkin," started Trufflehunter, "You don't need to be such a wet blanket! Their majesties ruled Narnia many years ago, and they did a splendid job, don't you think that they've earned our trust at the very least? And **Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I.**"

"**For Aslan," **Reepicheep smiled, almost enchanted by Trufflehunter's words.

** "For Aslan," **agreed the Bulgy Bear.

Trumpkin sighed, and turned to Lucy. "Well if you're going, **I'm going with you**."

**"No," **replied Lucy, **"We need you here."**

** "We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," **added Peter, unsure of anything else to say.

"**If I may," **started Caspian, cautiously getting up from his seat. ** "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."**

"What's that?" asked Edmund.

"A duel. A duel to the death, in which the winner gets to rule over all of Narnia."

Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds, thinking about the idea that Caspian had proposed. Edmund, however, wasted no time in making his opinion clear, "I just want to clarify one thing! I refuse to duel with him! I like my life, and I really don't want to lose it to some guy who probably doesn't even have the _Narnian Book of Law and Justice_. Besides, Lucy would be lost without her wonderful big brother!"

Lucy sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Ed, you're not helping!"

Susan glanced at Peter, and then asked Caspian, "Does it have to be one of us?"

"Miraz won't fight a woman, but he also won't fight any of our soldiers, not even Glenstorm. It's up to Peter, Edmund, or me," replied Caspian.

"Hey, I already said no!" cried Edmund.

"I'll do it," Peter suddenly said.

"Peter…" started Susan.

"No, I'm the High King, the one in charge. I have to do it, it's my duty."

"Are you sure, Peter?" asked Caspian.

"I have to. So, do we propose the duel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I guess we'd better start drafting a letter."

"What do you mean, we?" asked Susan. But then, when she felt everyone's eyes on her said, "No! No, I am not going to write the letter! Didn't I do enough of that during the Golden Age? No, I'm not about to do your work for you, so you take that idea and throw it out the window!"

"Do you want Narnia to be restored?" asked Trumpkin.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do!"

"Then sit down right here, and take this parchment. Here's a pen and some ink."

"Fine," Susan huffed. "_Dear Miraz, I think that you're a…_"

"Susan!" cried Peter.

"I'm kidding! See? I didn't actually write it. Okay, let's try this. _**I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of…"**_

"That doesn't seem arrogant or vain in the least. Very humble, in fact," teased Edmund.

Susan glared at him, and then continued writing. _**"Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands…"**_

* * *

"…_**in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender," **_read Edmund. He was standing in an enemy tent, reading a letter that very well could be his brother's death ticket, waiting to find out if the villain would accept or decline the offer.

**"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" **started Miraz.

Edmund's head shot up. **"King."**

** "Pardon?" **asked Miraz.

**"It's King Edmund, actually. Just King, though. Peter is the High King." **Edmund smirked at the confused expressions on the Telemarines' faces. **"I know, it's confusing."**

Miraz sighed, clearly annoyed with the idea of a duel. **"Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?"**

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Nothing like counting your chickens before they hatch. And **haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct!"**

** "And so you will be again," **replied Miraz.

_ "Oh…what a jerk! He's messing with the wrong guys!" _thought Edmund. **"Then you should have nothing to fear."**

** "This is not a question of bravery."**

Edmund smiled triumphantly, Miraz had just backed himself into a corner. **"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"**

Anger flashed in Miraz's eyes. **"I didn't say I refuse."**

One of the lords who was sitting in on the meeting said, **"You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision."**

Edmund felt like gagging upon hearing Miraz called, "your majesty."

**"Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid…"** started Lord Sopespian.

Angrily, Miraz bolted up, and exclaimed, **"I am not avoiding anything."**

** "I was merely pointing out that my lord is well in his rights to refuse!"**

** "His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king," **declared Glozelle.

Pointing at Edmund, Miraz said, **"You. You had better hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."**

Edmund nodded, and left the tent. As he, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather started back to the How, Edmund cried, "Sharper than his pen? Sharper than his pen? Come on! That would be like if I had told him that I hoped that his sword was sharper than his tongue! That Telemarine rat! You know what, now I wish that _I _was the one who was fighting Miraz! Really! I'd gladly go out there, and give him a good piece of my mind!"

"Your majesty shouldn't be this upset about that Telemarine," started Glenstorm. "He is not worth the time of day!"

"Easy for you to say, he didn't just insult your brother!"

"No, he insulted my king."

"Oh…right. I knew that.

As the three of them entered the How, Lucy ran up to them, and asked, "What did he say?"

"He called me a prince! See, Glenstorm? One more reason for me to hate him!"

"He called you a what?" asked Peter, as he came up to them.

"Prince! Prince, Peter! He obviously is in sad need of some history lessons!" cried Edmund.

"That, or he just knows how to take cheap shots," suggested Susan, as she came up to them with Caspian.

"Caspian, not to seem rude, but your uncle is the biggest jerk and the worst thing that ever happened to Narnia!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Ed, do you really think that I don't know that?" sighed Caspian.

"Oh! He's your uncle! My deepest condolences! Man, if I was in charge, I wouldn't let him touch Narnia with a ten foot pole. No…a forty foot pole!"

"Can't say that I'd blame you."

"No small wonder. Anyway, Miraz agreed to the duel, so Peter, you'd better get training."

"Yeah," replied Peter. "I guess so."

* * *

**Well…do you like it? Please review, I'd love to reach at least 35 reviews before I update again.**

**Thanks for reading and for all of your support!**

**R12Fizzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Wow! 36 reviews! Thanks, guys! And, I just realized that I haven't said this often, but thank you to all of you who have favourited and followed this story too! I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope that you like it! As always, the bolded text in the dialogue is taken directly from the film **_**Prince Caspian. **_**I had a little trouble with the first part though, because it is from the deleted scene **_**Picking Marshalls, **_**and I couldn't find a transcript for the scene. I tried my best, but please forgive me for any errors! And please review! I'd love to reach 40, maybe even 45 reviews before I update again.**

* * *

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 7**

"**This is not what I meant, this is my fight,"** exclaimed Caspian as he and Peter made their way through the How. Peter was preparing for his duel against Miraz, which would take place later that day.

"**I think that we've already tried that. Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telemarines, you're going to have to be the one who brings it,"** Peter answered.

"**How can I if you won't let me?" **he asked.

"**Like this. If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in your hands."**

"**And what about your own future."**

Peter sighed. **"I was thinking about a career in medicine."**

"**Your highness," **started the bulgy bear.

"**Yes," **Peter answered.

"**I'm a bear, I am."**

"**And a fine one, I'm sure."**

"**Begging your pardon, but tradition holds that you pick your marshalls."**

"**He's right. You need to choose your seconds," agreed Caspian.**

Trumpkin, knowing what the bear was leaning towards said, **"Don't choose him, he'll just fall asleep and suck his paws."**

"**Sire, my life is forever at your command," **started Reepicheep.** "But I had thought that perhaps I would be set up with this challenge."**

After thinking for a moment, Peter replied, "**As you know my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice, and it really wouldn't be fair to Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage."**

"**Of course, your majesty is the mirror of honor. That is exactly what I was thinking."**

Smiling slightly to himself, Peter turned, and said, **"Caspian tell Glenstorm I want him, Ed, and…"**

"**Please, your majesty!" **interrupted the bear.

Peter sighed. **"It is your right, and my honor. But you must remember not to suck your paws."**

"**Oh! He's doing it right now!" **exclaimed Trumpkin.

The bulgy bear, feeling quite contented, left with Reepicheep, leaving Trumpkin alone with Peter and Caspian.

"You're going to regret choosing him," Trumpkin muttered.

"Are you saying that I should have chosen you?" asked Peter.

"Me? Blimey, are you mad? No! I'm saying that you should have chosen Reepicheep! He may be slightly annoying, but he really is a good warrior!"

"Probably better than the bear," agreed Caspian.

"We'll see," answered Peter.

Trumpkin sighed, "Begging your pardon, but I don't want to see, thank you very much! That would mean that you were dead! And Lucy would be a basket case! I don't think that we need that in the middle of a battle!"

"Speaking of Lucy, have she and Susan left yet?" asked Peter.

"No, but they're about to. I'll just make sure that they're all right," answered Caspian, as he left.

Trumpkin smirked. "He's got it bad for you sister, eh boy?"

"Yeah."

"So you're not opposed to it anymore?"

"Well…not exactly. At least he's better than that stupid Prince Rabadash from Calormen."

"That's an awfully wide margin, your majesty. Except for Miraz and one or two of the advisors, I would say that anyone in all of Narnia was better than he was."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Oh Aslan, no!" muttered Susan, as she saw Caspian coming down the hallway.

"You just swore! Oh, wait until I tell Ed about this. But Su, I thought that you liked Caspian," whispered Lucy.

"That's the problem. We won't be staying, so what's the point in letting myself get attached? It'll just be easier if I ignore him."

Lucy smirked, "Yeah, sure."

Susan jabbed Lucy in the side just as Caspian approached them.

"I just came to make sure that you were all right," he explained.

"We're just about to leave," Susan answered, as coldly as she could.

"Oh. Well then, allow me to help you with Destrier."

He helped Lucy up onto Destrier first, and then Susan. Their hands lingered together for a few seconds, until Susan snatched hers away. As Caspian adjusted the stirrups, Lucy whispered, "Ignoring him. Peter will love you for this."

Susan glared at her sister.

Caspian looked up, and said, **"Destrier has always served me well, you are in good hands."**

"**Or hooves," **joked Lucy.

Caspian gave Susan a small smile, as he told her, **"Good luck."**

"_Just be civil," _she thought. **"Thanks," **she said.

"**Look," **Caspian started, **"Maybe it is time that you had this back." **

He started to hand her the horn, but she shook her head.

"**Why don't you hang onto it," **she suggested. **"You might need to call me again."**

Susan smiled at him, then took off with Destrier. Caspian smiled as he watched them go.

Lucy looked at her sister, and exclaimed, **"You might need to call me, again?" **

"**Oh, shut up!" **cried Susan.

"So…ignoring him. How's that going for you?"

"Lucy, remember the time when you had a huge crush on that lord from Galma, and you promised me that if I didn't tell Peter or Edmund, you would never tease me about men?"

Lucy sighed, "I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to that! It wasn't even remotely fair!"

"Would you rather have had Edmund teasing you day and night?" asked Susan.

After thinking for a moment, Lucy concluded, "Agreeing to that was the best decision of my life."

Susan laughed, but stopped when Lucy nervously told her that they were being followed by Telemarine soldiers.

Immediately, Susan stopped Destrier, and hopped down.

"**What are you doing?" **cried Lucy.

"**I'm sorry, Lu, but it looks as if you'll be going alone after all."**

Lucy nodded with tears in her eyes, and started to ride away. She stopped, just before going down the hill, and turned to look back at Susan. Who would help her sister if she got into trouble? How would anyone know where she was? What if she was captured? Lucy was about to go back, but the Telemarines were fast approaching, and she knew that she had to find Aslan, so she turned away.

Meanwhile, Susan had loaded her bow, and was waiting for the Telemarines to come. She shot them, fluently and rapidly, one by one. Just when Susan was beginning to think that she may be able to escape the soldiers without even a scratch, when one of them knocked her down with his horse. The Telemarine held his sword towards her, about to strike, when Caspian appeared out of nowhere and slayed the soldier.

Susan looked up at him, sighing in relief.

Holding a hand out to her, Caspian asked, **"Are you sure that you don't need that horn?"**

She smiled, and then Caspian puller her up onto his horse.

"As much as I appreciate you coming to get me," she started, "Couldn't you have been here five minutes sooner?"

"Sorry," he answered. "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

Susan rolled her eyes. They suddenly emerged out of the woods, and raced towards the battle field.

Peter and Miraz appeared to be taking a break. Caspian helped Susan off of the horse, and they hurried over to Peter.

"**Lucy…" **Peter started.

"**She got through, with a little help," **answered Susan, looking up at Caspian.

"**Thanks," **Peter said to Caspian.

"**Well, you were busy," **Caspian replied.

Edmund tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"What?" he asked when Peter glared at him. "That was funny!"

As Susan and Caspian walked over to Trumpkin, to ask what they had missed, she quietly said, "Oh Susan, are you okay? Yes Peter, I'm fine, just a little shaken because I was almost killed by some soldiers, thanks for asking!"

Caspian couldn't help but laugh.

Peter sighed angrily at the sight of Susan and Caspian together. Edmund suddenly had an idea, and said, "Okay Peter, new strategy. Just pretend that you're not fighting for Narnia, you're fighting to get your point across. And the prize isn't freedom for Narnia; it's separating Susan and Caspian forever!"

"That's not funny, Ed," sighed Peter as he sat down, grimacing in pain.

"Well, I thought that it was," he sulked.

* * *

**Well? In my next chapter, I'll write more about the duel. That is, if you want another chapter!**

**Please review!**

**R12Fizzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thanks you so much for all of the reviews! We're at 44! Think that maybe we could reach 50 before I put up the next chapter? I meant to update earlier in the week, but I had a whole bunch of final assignments due at school, so they took up most of my time. But wow, 8 chapters! I never imagined that I would ever get this far. And once again, anything that's bolded in the dialogue is taken directly from the film **_**Prince Caspian (I use the script from ) , **_**and I own nothing, except for Annalia, so keep your paws off of her, and I'm happy! So with nothing further ado…**

* * *

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 8**

"The High King had been doing very well! Everyone was sure that he would win. But after he sliced Miraz's leg, that piece of filth knocked him down, and stepped on his shield, hurting your brother's arm something fierce," Trumpkin explained to Susan.

Susan walked back towards Peter. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?" she exclaimed.

"You didn't ask, did you?" he replied.

Grimacing, Susan answered, "Peter, don't try to sound like Edmund!"

"I heard that!" Edmund called.

Across the field, they heard Miraz say, **"I am sure that you won't let things get that close again."**

"**You'd better get up there, just in case," **Peter instructed Susan, referring to where the archers were waiting. **"I don't expect the Telemarines will keep their word, **and you need to be safe."

Susan gave Peter a small hug, but pulled away when he groaned in pain. **"Sorry."**

"**It's all right," **Peter replied.

Susan nodded, unconvinced, but hurried towards the How anyway.

As she ran, Edmund muttered to Peter, **"Keep smiling."**

Peter gritted his teeth, and nodded, holding his sword up and giving a _very _forced smile to the rest of the Narnians. They all cheered.

"Okay Mr. Hero," started Edmund. "Let's get a look at this arm."

Hissing in pain, Peter sat down, and let Edmund look at his arm. **"I think it's dislocated," **Peter started. "Now do you understand why I wanted to be a doctor?"

Edmund smiled, "So that you could go on fools' missions and take my job away from me? Besides, how could you operate on yourself if you were under anaesthesia?"

**"What do you think happens back home when you die here?" **Peter asked.

Edmund, for the first time in his life having nothing to say, just continued with what he was doing, praying that Peter would just be quiet so that he didn't have to think about stuff like that. So, he tried to change the subject.

"Peter, what do you think Annalia would say to you if she was here?" he asked.

"She'd tell me that we should have tried negotiating, and then she would tell me to stay alive for her sake."

"And knowing you, you would have listened to her. You know, she never taught me how to do that."

"How to do what?" asked Peter.

"How to get you to listen to me."

"I did listen to you! Sometimes you had some really good ideas for battles."

"Well, you were the one in charge, and I'll tell you that I was glad to be second in command."

**"You know, you've always been there, and I never really…AWW!" **Peter cried as Edmund popped his shoulder back in place.

"**Save it for later," **Edmund sighed, helping his brother up. Peter refused to take his helmet, but just bravely marched out into the middle of the ring, where Miraz was waiting.

Peter immediately attacked, but Miraz blocked his blows. He then started beating Peter with his shield. As Peter fell, Miraz raced towards him, ready to strike the High King. Somehow, Peter managed to block Miraz, and the Telemarine landed on the ground as well. They both got up, and started fighting again. Peter knocked Miraz's sword out of his hands, but that didn't stop hm. He once again started slamming his shield against Peter. He tried to stab Miraz, but just missed, and Miraz knocked Peter's sword out of his hands, this time. Just as Miraz was about to belt Peter with his shield, Peter managed to catch it, and twisted the shield, so that it twisted Miraz's arms in an extremely painful position. But then Miraz elbowed Peter in the jaw, and practically threw him into one of the hard, ruined pillars. Picking up his sword, Miraz swung it towards Peter, who blocked it with his vambraces (armor on the forearm). After picking himself up, Peter punched Miraz's wounded leg. Miraz cried out in pain, and fell down, dropping his sword in the process.

"**Respite! Respite!" **cried Miraz.

Edmund, knowing that his brother could be a little too empathetic, called, **"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!"**

Peter hesitated for a moment, thinking. Instinctively, Miraz put up a hand to block whatever kind of blow he was about to receive. However, Peter lowered his sword, and started to walk away. As soon as Peter's back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword, and started towards the High King.

"**Look out!" **yelled Edmund, frantically.

Peter turned around, to find Miraz charging him. He grabbed Miraz's sword, and twisted it, stabbing the Telemarine in his chest. Gasping, Miraz fell onto the ground again. As Peter held the sword up to Miraz, he hesitated again.

"**What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" **asked Miraz.

"**It's not mine to take," **Peter replied.

Peter turned towards Caspian, and handed him the sword. Cautiously, Caspian took it from him, and walked towards Miraz.

"**Perhaps I was wrong," **started Miraz. **"It seems that you have the makings of a good Telemarine king after all."**

Miraz then bowed his head, and prepared himself to meet his death. Caspian cried out, and then stabbed…the ground!

"**Not one like you," **spat Caspian. **"Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."**

Solemnly, Caspian walked away from Miraz, barely noticing the cheers from the Narnians.

Lord Sopespian approached Miraz, and helped him up. **"My king…" **he started.

"**I will deal with you when this is over," **exclaimed Miraz.

"**It is over," **the lord replied, as Miraz collapsed onto the ground. He then grabbed Miraz's sword, and yelled, **"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!" **

"The weasel!" yelled Edmund. "That guy stabbed him with an arrow! That jerk! That filthy, good-for-nothing, cheating…"

"Enough Edmund!" yelled Peter.

As the Telemarines started towards the Narnians, Peter glanced over his shoulder at Caspian, who was waiting on a horse. Caspian nodded, and rode into the How.

"**Narnians!" **yelled Caspian, after he had approached the army waiting in the How. **"Charge!" **And they raced down the tunnel.

"**One, two, three…" **started Peter.

"**Four, five, six…" **continued Caspian.

"**Archers to the ready!" **Susan yelled to the archers, placing an arrow on her bowstring.

"**Seven, eight, nine…get ready!" **yelled Peter.

"**Take your aim," **instructed Susan, and all of the archers held up their loaded bows.

"**Now!" **yelled Caspian, and the Narnians started to knock down the stone pillars that held up the tunnel. The ground started to collapse, and some of the Telemarines on horseback started falling into the pit.

"**Now!" **yelled Susan, and all of the archers released, showering the Telemarines in a rain of arrows.

"**Charge!" **yelled Peter, and all of the Narnians advanced.

Underground, Caspian led half of the warriors down the tunnel, the rest were running down the other one. Two Narnians pulled down on ropes, revealing a trap door, and Caspian led them out onto the battle field.

"**Charge!"** he yelled, as the other Narnians emerged from the other side of the field, attacking the Telemarines from behind.

Caspian and Peter both fought with their swords. Edmund however, had found a crossbow. He jumped onto a horse, and charged towards the Telemarines, shooting them down. He almost started laughing as he saw Trufflehunter pounce an enemy soldier.

As a weary Telemarine pulled himself up and out of the pit, he found himself face to face with Reepicheep.

"**You're a…mouse," **the confused soldier said.

"**You people have no imagination!" **exclaimed Reepicheep, and then he stabbed the soldier.

The Telemarines started using huge machines to throw rocks at the How. Caspian gave a signal, and some griffins came flying over, holding of the dwarfs who were shooting arrows at the enemy. Of course, the Telemarines had to top that, and brought forth a hideous looking machine, that could fire more than a dozen arrows at a time. Then, the rest of the Telemarine army started to advance. There were so many of them, it was sickening.

Peter looked up and Susan, who shook her head.

"**Lucy," **he said. Susan mentally agreed. Lucy was their only hope now.

"**Back to the How!" **yelled Peter, and the Narnians began to retreat. The Telemarines increased the speed of their rock-throwing machines, and hit the top of one of the columns where Peter and Miraz had dueled, which smashed into the How. The opening started to collapse, and the Narnians were forced to stop dead in their tracks.

As the rocks continued flying, now closer to the archers, Susan yelled, "Brace yourselves!"

But then, she was thrown from the ledge by the sudden impact of more rocks falling. Thankfully, Trumpkin grabbed her arm. Peter and Caspian watched from the ground in alarm. Suddenly, Trumpkin lost his grip on Susan, and she started falling…

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. I love cliff hangers, don't you? Well, for any of you who have seen the movie, you know what happens. (Man! I can't keep you up at night wondering what will happen to her! *goes off into a corner and sulks*) So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I love knowing what you think. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**R12Fizzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to my awesome readers! Now, I have some good news, and I have some bad news. The good news is…I have another chapter for you! (Applause would be appreciated) Bad news…my family is going away for 2 weeks, so I won't be able to update again until the first week of July, because the place we're going doesn't have any internet. SORRY! (Sobbing would now be appreciated, LOL!) So, this chapter is about…well, you'll just have to read it and find out. And by the way…I'VE HIT 53 REVIEWS! YAHOO!**** I love reviews so much! Thank you so much for them! To me reviews are like chocolate. (If you don't like chocolate – I don't know how that is possible – just work with me.) As always, I own nothing - Narnia is the creation of C.S. Lewis, anything that is bolded in the dialogue is taken from the transcript found on , and reviews are REALLY appreciated!**

* * *

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 9**

Suddenly, Trumpkin lost his grip on Susan's arm, and she started falling. Caspian began to run towards Susan, but Peter stopped him. He knew that Susan would land on the grassy ramp...or at least, she should. Both men held their breath as she landed on the ramp. She looked over to them, and nodded, her way of telling them that she was all right.

Then, she hurried down onto the battlefield, where they were standing. After she arrived, the Narnians found themselves being slowly surrounded by Telemarines. They all glanced at each other in panic as the Telemarines began to close in on them.

From the other side of the field, Lord Sopespian smiled in triumph, as he knew that the Narnians wouldn't stand a chance, now. "Crush them all," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Peter led Caspian, Edmund, and Susan into the battle.

It felt to the Narnians as though they were fighting a losing battle - which they were.

Peter valiantly fought off as many Telemarine soldiers as he could. Images of the last battle with the Telemarines at their castle continually flashed through his mind, but he tried to push those haunting thoughts aside, and kept fighting. He knew that the Narnians who died would want to know that they had not done so in vain, and he promised himself that he would not fail them again. This time, the Telemarines would be forced to eat his dust.

Unfortunately, just because Peter had the correct mind set, that didn't mean that the battle became any easier. If anything, it became more difficult.

Edmund struggled against some of the best soldiers in the Telemarine army. Now, being Edmund, he tried to throw some stupid remarks into the battle here and there. "So, if you guys are the best, does that mean that your generals at HQ think that I'm the best on the Narnian side? Boy, you guys sure know how to flatter a person!"

"Oh shut up, savage," spit one of the soldiers, panting.

"Savage, that's what you think I am! Well, I guess you're smarter than I thought. You know, I won the Savage contest of 1011!"

"Must you make everything a joke? It makes it awfully hard to insult a person!" exclaimed another soldier whom Edmund was fighting.

"Oh, he thinks that he'll distract us, and that he'll make us surrender!" started another. "Well two can play at this game, buddy!"

"Two? In case you haven't noticed, there are five of us including you. Look fellas, I didn't come to inspect the walls of your dungeons. Now, if you would like to have a nice, big, hot cup of tea in _our _dungeon, I would be very happy to arrange that," smirked Edmund.

That didn't please the Telemarines at all, so they only went harder on Edmund.

Susan was loading her bow as fast as she could, and quickly shot down soldiers. She grimaced as she heard one yell in pain. She had been dubbed "the gentle queen," and even if it didn't always seem it, she was just that. In reality, she detested killing. It didn't matter who the person was she was fighting against, they were only fighting for what they had thought was right, and they were still human…well, with the exception of Miraz, and possibly Sopespian.

Suddenly, a Telemarine soldier snuck up behind Susan, his sword drawn. Trufflehunter saw this, and yelled, "Your majesty! Your majesty! Look out! Behind you!"

Susan turned around, accidently knocking the soldier across the face with her bow. He fell to the ground, and she didn't notice.

"Where?" she cried, after turning in a full circle.

"Never mind!" called Trufflehunter.

Caspian had just finished off a Telemarine soldier, and sighed in frustration when he saw another two approaching him. "Aw, COME ON!" he yelled.

When the two soldiers realized that Caspian had his back to the pit, they smiled, and started pushing him backwards. Caspian fought against them quite valiantly, but unfortunately, he didn't notice the pit luring behind him.

He gasped as he suddenly lost his footing, and fell into the pit backwards. Susan noticed, and yelled, "Caspian, no!"

Peter turned, and sighed as he saw Caspian fall. "Great," Peter muttered. "Just great." He managed to finish off one of the soldiers who were fighting him, and focused all of his attention on the other two.

Meanwhile, Caspian by this time had landed flat on his back. Upon hearing a battle cry, he looked up, and saw General Glozelle, coming towards him with a pike. Just as he was about to strike the prince, he hesitated. He had always been slightly (and I mean slightly) fond of Caspian, or I should say, Caspian's father. Then, while he was frantically trying to decide whether or not to kill the boy, he felt something grab him around the waist, and knock him into the ground. It was a tree root!

Not wanting waste any time, Caspian immediately jumped up, and hauled himself up onto the top of the pit. Peter, who by this time had finished fighting the Telemarines who has attacked him, grabbed Caspian's hand and helped him up. They both marvelled as trees literally walked onto the battle field to aid them.

Just as the trees stopped "walking" one of them was hit with a flying rock from the Telemarines side. As if in retaliation, another one of the trees immediately sent its roots across the field, and strangled the Telemarine trebuchet.

"**For Aslan!" **yelled Peter, and the Narnians advanced.

"**We can defeat them if we draw them to the river," **a soldier suggested to Sopespian.

"**To Beruna," **yelled Sopespian, as he led some of the soldiers in a retreat.

As soon as they reached the bridge, they quickly began to cross. However, Sopespian stopped about half way across, when he saw a young girl – Lucy – standing there. Gracefully, she pulled out her dagger, smiling at them. He half smiled, thinking about how easily they could take her out, when he noticed a lion come and stand next to Lucy. He then smirked, turned towards his men, and bellowed, **"Charge!"**

The Telemarines obeyed, and charged towards Aslan. Suddenly, the great lion roared, and the Telemarines stopped as the water began to move strangely. The water shot up into the air, and formed into a man. It was the river-god. After bowing in respect to Aslan, the god picked up the bridge with ease. The Telemarines stared up at him in shock. "There goes all of our hard work," muttered one of them.

Any of the soldiers who were on the bridge jumped off of it, and plunged into the icy depths below. All of them that is, except one. Lord Sopespian stubbornly waved his sword at the river-god. The river-god shook his head slightly, and crashed down onto the lord, letting him fall to his death.

The Telemarines began to emerge from the water, dropping their swords by order of Trumpkin. Susan, Peter, Caspian, and Edmund all came onto shore, and dropped onto their knees before Aslan.

"**Rise, kings and queen of Narnia," **commanded the great lion.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund all stood up, but Caspian remained on the ground.

"**All of you," **said Aslan.

"**I do not think that I am ready," **replied the prince.

"**It's for that very reason that I know you are."**

Suddenly, several of the mice approached them, carrying Reepicheep on a miniature stretcher. Lucy ran up to them, and immediately put a drop of her magic healing cordial into his mouth. Reepicheep coughed, and then sat up.

"**Oh, thank you, your majesty," **he started, but stopped short when he saw Aslan. **"Oh, hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be…" **But as he tried to bow, he stumbled forward. Glancing behind him, he realized that his tail was missing. **"I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?"**

"**I don't think it does that," **sighed Lucy.

"**You can have a go," **suggested Reepicheep.

"**It becomes you well, small one," **said Aslan.

"**All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." **And Reepicheep started to hand the great lion his sword.

"**Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."**

"**Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance…and climbing…and grabbing things."**

"**May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief," **said Peepiceek, as he and all of the other mice held their swords up to their tails.

"**Not for your honor, but for the love of your people."**

Then, Aslan breathed on the small mouse, and his tail was immediately restored.

"**Oh, look! Thank you, thank you my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."**

"**Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" **asked Aslan.

Trumpkin slowly inched forward, and bowed in front of Aslan. The lion gave a huge roar, and Lucy gleefully asked, **"Do you see him now?" **

* * *

The Pevensies followed Caspian to the Telemarine castle, where he would be crowned. Telemarine villagers cheered in the streets, as they rode by them.

Susan smiled, and then leaning over to Peter, whispered, "Thanks for helping Caspian when he was in that pit."

"Well," replied Peter, "I knew that you would have been mad at me if I hadn't."

Susan laughed, but swatted him anyway as they entered the castle. Caspian then turned towards them, and said, "I have a lot of work to do to restore Narnia. High King Peter, I was hoping that you might help me start and perhaps help to see me through the process."

After glancing at Susan, whose eyes were filled with hope, he replied, "Oh…why not?"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be checking my email as soon as I get the opportunity to see what you have to say.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R12Fizzy**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Yahoo! Thanks for all of the well wishes for my vacation, it was AWESOME! I tried stand up paddle boarding for the first time (And didn't fall off!), and got the gold award in archery! I was so excited! Anyway, enough about me, there is another chapter of this story which you want to read. (Right? RIGHT?!) Thanks for all of the reviews (66! Yahoo!) follows, and favourites! They make my day! As always, I don't own anything, except for Annalia and the ERS! They are mine! (Mawhahahaha!) All characters of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. So, with nothing further ado...**

* * *

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 10**

Caspian nervously paced the floor in the side room that led to the throne room in his castle. In just a few minutes, he would be crowned king! What wasn't there to be nervous about? Edmund walked over to him, and patted him (a little too roughly) on the back.

"Hey, being king isn't that bad! You have nothing to worry about! I mean, you have a huge amount of responsibility, something that you've never experienced, I'm sure. And, you have to prove yourself a good king by making wise decisions, not to mention the fact that you still need to gain some of the Narnians' trust, since your uncle turned out to be such a jerk. Plus, you also have to live up to the greatness of your ancestors, and us, who have served before you. But come on, you've got nothing to worry about!" said Edmund.

"Hey Edmund," started Susan, "Do us all a favour, and stop trying to make Caspian feel better."

"What did I do," he whined.

Sighing, Peter turned towards Lucy, and asked, "Could you take Edmund somewhere, so that he can cause his trouble elsewhere?"

"You want to get rid of me!" Edmund cried.

"Well, I don't really think that anyone's in the mood for your jokes right now, Ed," smiled Lucy.

"What? How is that even possible! A minute without my humor is like a day without the sun!"

Susan groaned. "Oh, Edmund! Can't you just stop it for a few minutes?"

"Stop what, breathing?"

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie, if you don't stop this right now, I will personally confiscate your new golden chess set!"

"Oh Susan, did you have to use that stupid middle name? I was cursed with it from the minute I was born! And taking my chess set, you wouldn't!" gasped Edmund.

"In a heartbeat," replied Susan.

"Well then, my dear sister, you leave me no choice!" And then with great drama, he continued, "I must leave thee, my fair family, since it has been decreed that I am no longer welcomed here, as I have been deemed an annoyance! Therefore, I shall leave thee, and perhaps return one fateful day. But until then, adieu!"

And, with his grand speech finished, Edmund hopped out of the room.

"Wow," started Caspian, "Did he come up with that entire speech all by himself?"

"And what's wrong with Alexander, it's a nice name," said Lucy.

Suddenly, Edmund came back in, and added, "Oh, and by the way, if any one of you touches my precious chess set, you are dead!"

He then triumphantly left, and went out into the throne room. The others heard him say, "Yes, it's me! King Edmund, in the flesh! Yep, keep those cameras rolling! No autographs, sheesh! Celebrity coming through, out of my way. Man, why do you want Caspian as your king when I'm here?"

Peter glanced at Susan, and said, "I think that we should book him an appointment with his psychiatrist."

Then, Aslan entered the small room of snickering royalty. "Children," he started, "It is time."

Peter, Susan, and Lucy nodded, and quickly left. As she went, Lucy called, "Break a leg, Caspian! Oh, I hope he doesn't take that literally!"

Chuckling, Aslan asked, "Are you ready, son of Adam?"

After taking a deep breath, Caspian nodded. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Then come with me."

Caspian nodded, and followed the great lion out and into the throne room. This ceremony would change his life.

* * *

"Friends, both Narnian and Telemarine," started Aslan, "We have all gathered here for the coronation of Caspian the Tenth." The lion then turned to Caspian, and asked him, "Caspian, do you solemnly swear to govern and protect Narnia with the same courage, mercy, and compassion that the kings and queens before you have? That you will put the needs of your people first, and not only be a wise king, but a just king?"

"I do," replied Caspian.

"Just king! Just king?" hissed Edmund. "That's my trademark! I'm the just king! Who does think he is, stealing my title!"

"Ed, you're my brother, and I love you, but in the kindest way possible, shut up!" whispered Lucy.

"Bring forth the crown," commanded Aslan. "Caspian, please kneel."

As Caspian did so, Glenstorm suddenly appeared, carrying a crown on a velvet pillow. Doctor Cornelius gingerly picked it up, and placed it on Caspian's head. The crown was gold, with vibrantly coloured jewels set into it.

"Rise, King Caspian of Narnia," said Aslan. "Once a king of Narnia, always a king. May your wisdom grace us, until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Then, the crowds began to jubilantly cry, "Long live King Caspian!"

* * *

Lucy sighed as she scanned the filled ballroom, searching it for anything new and interesting. Edmund was flirting with some of the pretty noble ladies, that wasn't anything new. Susan was being bored to death by some lord, that wasn't new either. Caspian was standing over in a corner talking to someone, but staring at Susan. Although that wasn't exactly new, Lucy thought that it was very interesting. As soon as the lord left Caspian, she walked over to him, with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey Caspian, what's new?" she asked.

"Other than becoming king, nothing," he answered.

Lucy smiled, and then noticed that Caspian was looking at Susan again. "She looks very beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Then, realizing what he had just said, Caspian cleared his throat and added, "I suppose so."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy said, "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"Oh, um..."

"Caspian, she really looks like she needs to be rescued! Why else would she keep looking over at Ed and me?"

"Then why don't you ask her to dance," Caspian teased.

"Because I'm her sister, not her boyfriend," Lucy answered simply.

"LUCY!" he scolded, but they both laughed anyway.

And with a pat on the back, Lucy whispered, "Go get 'er, tiger!"

Caspian nervously walked towards Susan, unsure if he should continue. After receiving a reassuring glance from Lucy, he finished his venture across the ballroom. He smirked at the expression on Susan's face. It was quite evident that she was extremely bored, but was trying to hide it.

"Begging your pardon, sir," started Caspian once he had arrived at Susan's side. "But this beautiful queen looks very bored, so please excuse us."

With that said, Caspian took Susan by the hand, and led her onto the dance floor.

As they started to dance, Susan whispered, "Thank you!"

"I always try to be chivalrous when a beautiful lady is in trouble, or on your case, extremely bored," he replied.

"Well, you really are a knight on shining armor."

"I try."

They both laughed.

As they continued dancing, Edmund approached Lucy. He asked, "You guys were laughing and having a party, and you didn't invite ME! Lucy, how could you?"

"Weren't you a little busy flirting, Casanova?" sighed Lucy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, when's Caspian becoming our brother-in-law?" he smiled.

"I don't know. Should we ask Susan, or go tell Peter, and then ask Susan?"

"The second option, I love seeing Peter when he's upset or annoyed!"

"Where is Pete?"

"He could be in Calormen for all I know."

Sighing, Lucy asked, "Then why don't you use the ERS, which you have told me countless times is Aslan's gift to you."

"Hey, good idea! The ERS, in its intimate wisdom, will report back to HQ in a little while."

Edmund then skipped away, leaving Lucy to watch her sister and Caspian, with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Peter sighed as the pile of discarded books to his left slowly, but steadily, grew larger and larger. Why couldn't he find anything about her? She was a Galman duchess, after all! Why wasn't she listed here? Then, just as he had given up all hope of ever finding out what had happened to her, something caught his eye. It was a picture of her, but not a portrait, like he had expected to find. It was of her, leaning over a desk - his desk - in Narnia. Papers were flung all over it, and she looked upset. Peter immediately looked at the rest of the page, where his answers hid.

It read:

_After the disappearance of the kings and queens in 1014, her highness, Annalia, duchess of Galma, was put in charge of the country, with the assistance of the royal council (see Council). It was later revealed that she and the high king were engaged. When once asked about why she was working so hard to help Narnia, she replied, "Had this not happened, I would have ruled Narnia alongside of the kings and queens, whom I feel extremely privileged to have known. If this had occurred after I was married to the high king, I would have been left in charge. Why should I neglect the country that would have become my own, had this been a few months later? I cannot and will not leave this country to fend for itself while I just go home and do nothing." During the Telemarine invasion (see Telemarine invasion), the duchess was brutally murdered in battle by the Telemarine leader, Caspian the Conqueror (see Caspian the first). She was buried near Beaversdam, Narnia._

Peter couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! She couldn't have been murdered!

Edmund came into the room and found his brother sitting in the corner with dozens of books. Slowly, he asked, "Pete, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Peter just got up, and walked over to one of the giant windows that surrounded the room. Edmund glanced down at the book, and immediately knew what was wrong. He approached his brother, and said, "What happened?"

"They murdered her! They just murdered her! Ed, all she was doing was trying to protect Narnia, and they killed her for it!" exclaimed Peter.

Knowing full well that saying "there wasn't anything you could have done" would only make Peter feel worse, Edmund just sympathetically replied, "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter said nothing, but just stared out the window. Edmund sighed, and started to walk away. Then, on a second thought, he added, "She knew that you loved her, ya know."

"That doesn't change anything," whispered Peter.

"You're wrong, Peter. It does," replied Edmund, as he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

The fireworks lit up the night, piercing the black sky with intense bursts of colour. Susan quietly approached Peter, who was standing off by himself, watching the vibrant explosions with a forlorn look on his face. She gently placed a hand on his arm, and leaned against him.

"She loved fireworks," sighed Peter.

"I'm really sorry, Pete," Susan answered.

"Ed told you, didn't he?"

"He's just worried about you, we all are."

"I miss her so much, Su."

"I know," Susan whispered. Then, after taking a deep breath, she added, "And I know that you don't want to hear this, but you have to know that there wasn't anything you could have done. You need to accept that, Peter."

"Accept what, Susan? Accept the fact that had I not fallen through the wardrobe, she wouldn't have tried to run Narnia herself, and then wouldn't have been killed?"

"Pete, you don't know that you could have defeated the Telemarines."

"But even if I couldn't have, at least I could have kept her safe and away from the fighting. If only I had never left!"

"And if you hadn't left, and you hadn't defeated the Telemarines, who would have helped Caspian regain his throne? I mean, Edmund is a great swordsman, but he's not as good as you, and there would have been more of a chance that we would have lost! (And, please don't take that to your head!) By the way, a wise high king once told me never to dwell on the what ifs. What is done is done, and it cannot be changed."

"I did say that, didn't I?" sighed Peter.

Sudan nodded.

Suddenly, the siblings heard footsteps. Turning, they saw Caspian walking towards them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said.

"It's all right," smiled Susan. She then looked up at Peter, silently asking for permission to go over to Caspian.

Peter nodded, whispering, "Make the most of your time with him. Don't wait until it's too late, like I did."

After grinning up at him, Susan went over to Caspian, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

"The fireworks are spectacular, Caspian," stated Susan.

"Not as spectacular as the way you look tonight," Caspian said.

"You flatter me, your majesty," she smiled.

"'Your majesty'. What have I gotten myself into?"

"It's a long and tiring road, my friend. A long road with few perks during the journey, but let me tell you this, it's worth it in the end. And I know that you'll be a great king."

"I don't think that I can live up to the expectations of my people, and especially not after a queen like you reigned here."

"It doesn't matter who came before you, or who will come after," Susan started. "This is a new era, a new time for the Telemarines. As your professor said, you had the chance to become the Telemarine who saved Narnia. And you did."

* * *

**Okay, I know that the end was a little cheesy, but I love writing stuff like that! And poor Peter, torn away from the love of his life. I would be sad too! I'm thinking about the possibility of writing a fanfic about Peter and Annalia. What do you think? This chapter was probably one if the easiest chapters I've written, because I didn't have a script to follow. Of course, that made if a little hard, too. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm really hoping to get to at LEAST 70 reviews, maybe 75? *puppy dog eyes***

**Thanks for reading!**

**R12Fizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. It has been a really crazy couple of weeks, and a family member died who I was really close to, so I just didn't have enough enthusiasm to write anything that anyone would want to read – let alone like. But, I have finally finished this chapter, and I really hope that you will like it! This is the final chapter of this story, but never fear! I have a really good idea for a sequel, if you guys would be willing to read one. Plus, don't forget about my Peter and Annalia story, which I'm hoping will be posted by the middle of August. And, as always, I don't own any part of the Chronicles of Narnia and the bolded stuff in the dialogue is from the movie **_**Prince Caspian.**_

**Before I let you read the chapter, I would just like to thank each and every one of you have reviewed, favourited, or followed my story. Your support has been awesome! And, it gives me pleasure to type for the last time…**

* * *

**Misdirected Anger Chapter 11**

Susan sighed as she walked around the courtyard in Caspian's castle. It was a gorgeous day, and she couldn't wait until after Caspian had talked to the Narnians and Telemarines about whatever he had to, so that she would be free to go horseback riding through the valleys and forests to the ruins of Cair Paravel.

"Hi, Su," called Peter as he walked into the courtyard. "Have you seen Lucy and Edmund this morning?"

"I thought that I heard Ed mention something about putting a barricade up from the lamppost to the back of the wardrobe so that no one can leave Narnia. That was last night, though," she replied.

Peter burst out laughing. "That sounds like Ed."

Suddenly, Aslan approached the two of them. "Peter and Susan," he started. "I am glad that I have found you. Would you both take a walk around the courtyard with me?"

Susan shrugged. "Sure."

As she and Peter followed Aslan, he said, "I wanted to talk to you two about the meeting that will happen later today. I will open a door, which shall lead to your world. If there are any Telemarines that wish to make a new start, they are welcomed to go through that door, and do so."

"Great," muttered Peter. "You're sending them all to us."

Susan glared at him as Aslan continued. "I know that some of the Telemarines may think that I am leading them into a trap, and I need someone to be an example to them, and walk through the door."

"You want us to do that?" asked Susan.

Aslan nodded.

"But Aslan, couldn't someone else do it? You have no idea how hard it is to leave, and then come back again hundreds of years later. Couldn't we just stay?" suggested Peter.

"It is so difficult to say good-bye. None of us could bear it, especially knowing that when we return, our friends very well may not be here," added Susan.

"Peter, Susan, this is the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone. I know that this will not be easy for you, and even though you are both very strong, this will hurt you very much."

Aggravated, Peter looked at Aslan. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Aslan said, "You will not be returning to Narnia again."

Susan and Peter stopped dead in their tracks. "What?" they both asked.

There was sadness in the great lion's eyes as he continued. "You know that I love you both very much, and that I would never do anything to cause you unnecessary pain. But, you have learned all that you can from Narnia. There is nothing more that I have to teach you. It is now time for you to live your own lives in your own world. You cannot co-exist between the two anymore."

"But _this _is our world, Aslan! _This _is our home! We are far more a part of this world than we are of our own!" cried Susan.

"And it is now time for you to become part of your world, dear ones. You must trust me on this matter," he replied.

"Aslan," started Peter. "When we are in England, we feel as though we are in the world, but not of it. We are _of_ this world! You have to let us stay! You have to!"

"And," added Susan, "We'll never see you again. How can you just leave us like this?"

"Susan, I will never leave you. I am very present in your world, just as I am in this world**. ****But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there**." (A/N: The bold in the paragraph is from the chapter 16 of the book _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.)_

"But we only just got back! Couldn't we stay?"

"Susan, you were meant to return for a reason. Now that the task is completed, you must go."

"But…"

"Susan, as hard as this is, you must accept it. I am sorry that this must happen. However, you must remember that you were never meant to stay in Narnia forever. Sooner or later, you would have returned to your own world."

"So, even if we had stayed in Narnia the first time, we would have been sent back eventually?" asked Peter.

Aslan nodded. "Yes. You were never meant to live your entire lives in Narnia. You were born in your world. You grew up there, you shall live the rest of your days there, and you shall one day die there."

Peter glanced at Susan, and noticed that tears were flooding down her cheeks. He pulled her into him and held her, letting her cry.

A few minutes later, Susan pulled away from Peter, still crying, and the three started walking again.

"Will Ed and Lu ever come back?" asked Susan, her voice shaky.

Aslan nodded.

"Lucky," mumbled Peter.

"The others still have much to learn from Narnia. They must continue returning until they have learned all that they can, just as you two have done."

As they heard footsteps echoing from the stairs, the three turned to face Caspian.

"**We are ready," **Caspian started. **"Everyone has assembled."**

Susan looked at Aslan, and then followed as he led herself, Peter, and Caspian away.

* * *

"**Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telemarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," **said Caspian.

"**It has been generations since we left Telmar."** called a Telemarine lord.

"**We are not referring to Telmar," **started Aslan.** "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens.** **It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."**

After a long silence, General Glozelle said, **"I'll go. I will accept the offer."**

"**So will we," **added Prunaprismia.

Glozelle, Prunaprismia, her baby, and her father all approached Aslan. He told them, **"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good."**

And after he breathed on them, the tree that was standing behind Caspian formed an opening. They slowly walked over to the tree and walked through it, suddenly vanishing!

"**How do we know that he is not leading us to our deaths!" **yelled a Telemarine peasant.

"**Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay," **suggested Reepicheep.

Aslan looked at Peter and Susan. After glancing at Susan, Peter said, **"We'll go."**

"**We will?" **asked Edmund, confused.

"**Come on," **started Peter, looking at Susan as he finished. **"Our time's up. After all, we're not really needed here anymore."**

Peter then walked over to Caspian, and handed him his most treasured possession in both worlds – his sword, Rhindon.

Taking it, Caspian replied, **"I will look after it until you return."**

"**I'm afraid that's just it," **interrupted Susan. **"We're not coming back."**

Caspian's face fell, and Lucy asked, horrified, **"We're not?"**

"**You two are. At least, I think he means you two." **Peter looked at Aslan.

"**But why? Did they do something wrong?" **cried Lucy.

"**Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own,"** explained Aslan.

"**It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on."**

Peter took Lucy's hand, nodding for Edmund to follow, and led them over to where their friends were standing.

As Peter shook Glenstorm's hand, Edmund, Lucy, Dr. Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin all bowed to each other. Lucy gave a small curtsey to Trumpkin, who nodded. Sighing, Lucy pulled the dwarf into a bone crushing hug.

Susan, who had walked over to Caspian, said, **"I'm glad I came back."**

"**I wish we had more time together," **he replied.

After thinking for a witty response to that, she answered, **"It never would have worked out, anyway."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I am 1300 years older than you," **she smiled.

As Susan started to walk away, she thought, "Looking back on this, will I have any regrets about how I said good bye?"

Then, on a sudden impulse, Susan turned around, practically ran up to Caspian, and kissed him. As she pulled away, Caspian hugged her.

Lucy looked over at Peter, and whispered, **"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."**

"**I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," **added Edmund.

Susan stepped away from Caspian, looking up at him one last time, and then walked over to her brothers and sister. Peter looked at her, nodding slightly, then Lucy took her sister's hand, just itching to tease her by asking when the wedding would be.

And, after taking one last look at the world that they had all grown to love and call home, the four Pevensies walked through the door in the tree. First Edmund, then Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

They all looked around themselves as they were suddenly on the platform where their adventure had begun. Lucy turned, looking where the tree, Caspian, and Aslan should have all been standing. Instead, she saw school children rushing along the busy platform. The four of them just stood there, stunned, as the subway pulled in.

The boy who had been annoying Susan earlier that day in England turned to her, and asked, **"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?"**

Peter and Edmund looked at each other wondering who Phyllis was, but grabbed their bags, and followed Susan and Lucy onto the subway car.

"**Do you think there's any way we could get back?" **asked Edmund. The others all looked at him. **"I've left my new torch in Narnia!"**

The four of them laughed as the doors closed, and they were whisked down the tracks.

And as they stood, both Peter and Susan thought that they heard a voice whisper, "You'll come back when it's over, no need to say good bye."

The end

* * *

**I really hope that you liked it! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


End file.
